Nevada
by tsurara12012
Summary: En la inmensidad e la noche, amo y subordinado cruzan sus ultimas palabras antes del adios...  RE-edit


_Aquí dejo el fic re-editado, ya que el primero que había subido presentaba varias falencias..Espero ahora si este claro y sin problemas ^^_

_Este es mi primer fic, y lo quise hacer de nurarihyon no mago porque amo con pasión esta serie o así que por favor no sean duros ^^U_

_PD:_ **Los personajes de nurarihyon no mago no me pertenecen le pertenecen a shiibashi-sensei**

_**Nevada**_

Era invierno, la primera nevada se hacia presente en la gran ciudad de edo, dándole esplendor a la magnifica noche de luna llena.

En las inmensidades de una gran mansión, cerca del gran árbol Sakura que esa mansión tenia, se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera negra, apreciando los copos de nieve que caían con majestuosidad sobre ella. Sentado en una esquina de la entrada, se encontraba un hombre de larga cabellera rubia con mechas negras, este observaba a la mujer con melancolía, recordando los momentos que paso junto a ella, los cuales no fueron pocos.

La mujer se volteó para mirarlo, este le sonrío con ternura, lo cual nunca hacia, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma. Su largo kimono blanco se mecía con el viento y la bufanda que cubría su largo e inmaculado cuello resbalaba por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo.

El ayakashi miraba a la mujer como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, tan hermosa…como la nieve que la rodeaba.

_**puedo preguntarte algo?**_ – dijo la mujer acariciando el tronco del árbol de Sakura. El ayakashi la miro extrañado. Una pregunta no era lo que esperaba, era una despedida, esperaba de todo menos una pregunta.

_**Que cosa?**_ – dijo este acomodándose entre los pilares de la mansión, para luego sacar su pipa y encenderla,…aspirando el humo con todo lo que le daban los pulmones sin dejar de ver a la yuki onna, esperando a que hablara.

_**Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?**_ – la pregunta de la mujer lo descolocó un poco, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿algo de la filosofía de los youkais de hielo?, ¿un acertijo de las yuki onna?, el que iba a saber por que la nieve era blanca. si toda su vida la había visto de ese color, a veces era roja, pero eso era porque la sangre la teñía con su vivo color carmín.

_**No lo se**_ – dijo este al fin aspirando el humo del opio. ella sonreía, como si de un principio supiera que el no sabia la respuesta. Un poco molesto el ayakashi miro hacia otro lado no quería ver la sonrisa socarrona de la mujer.

Mientras volvía a fumar, unos brazos finos y delicados lo rodeaban por detrás, sintió el frío aliento de la mujer en su oreja.

_**Porque olvidó de que color era**_ – dijo esta, besando la mejilla del hombre quien correspondió el abrazo de igual manera – _**cuida**_ _**a tsurara, nurarihyon-sama, y que rihan también lo haga… **_ – dijo con un hilo de voz – _**haz de su vida dichosa como lo fue la mía a tu lado **_– el hombre sabia que era el final, quería estrecharla contra si y rogarle que no se fuera, pero no podía, ella se lo había advertido y el había acatado – _**despídeme de los dos, si?**_ – ella comenzó a soltarlo, pero el no la dejó. Soltó su pipa y se volteó para poder detenerla, no quería que se fuera…hace años había perdido a su esposa y ella fue quien estuvo a su lado, siempre. ¡no quería perder a mas personas importantes para el!

_**Setsu-…**_ - antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre, la mujer lo callo colocando su frío dedo en los tibios labios del comandante. Sus miradas lo decían todo, ella le decía adiós y el le decía que se quedara.

- _** Adiós, nurarihyon…**_

Y ese fue el adiós de amo y sirviente, de dos personas que se amaban, pero el amor nunca llego a desarrollarse.

El ayakashi dio un gran suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de descansar y pensar .cuando se dirigía a su habitación, vio que el cuarto de yuki onna estaba abierto

Hay se encontró a un niña de cabellera oscura durmiendo placidamente en su futon. nurarihyon la vio y se acercó para poder verla mejor. todo le recordaba a su subordinada, su piel, su cabello.

Le acarició la cabeza y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del ayakashi. Esto era lo único que le quedaba de setsura, de su amiga incondicional, de su hermana, de su subordinada mas fiel, de su amante….quien ahora ya no era mas que un bello recuerdo.

_Espero haya gustado,.._

_Mas adelante Hare uno de varios capítulos de rikuoxtsurara_

_Lo estoy redactando así que…hay que esperar xD_

_Tsurara:y-yo, junto con rikuo-sama o/o_

_12012: si tu junto con rikuo *gotita*_

_Tsurara: *FUCK YEAH* /_

_Nos vemos! ^^_


End file.
